


Never Say Never

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca knows that never is a bad thing to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - May 2002.  
> WAM Challenge - Never Snapshot.

Never. It's such a negative word. I've heard it all my life ya' know. Frannie, you're never gonna' get an A in that class. Frannie, you're never gonna' go to the prom with Vinnie. Frannie, you'll never win an award for bein' pretty.

God, Ray's supposed to be my brother. You know...supportive, loving, a protector. Hell, some times I think he hated me. I can hear his whiny voice now.

"Frannie, you're never gonna' get that job."

"Frannie, you're never gonna' find a good husband. Look at the bozo you married before!"

The one that stuck in my gut the worst of all was the, "Frannie, you're never gonna' get Fraser. Guys like him don't marry girls like you."

Who in the hell made him God?! When did he decide that I'd never get him? Hummpf. Never my ass.

**********

"Francesca, are you ready to go?"

Tying off her bootlace, Francesca stood and grinned at Fraser.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but is he?"

Fraser chuckled and held his hand out to her. Walking out of the cabin, their intertwined hands slowly released. Reaching down, she grabbed the reins to her gelding, Muffin. Taking hold of the saddle horn, she smoothly swung a leg over and settled in the saddle. She watched as Fraser settled on his mount, a large bay named Thunder. Urging the two horses forward, they began the quiet trek into town.

She had turned her nevers into reality. She and Fraser were married and had three children. Her thoughts drifted to what mischief said children were now causing their Aunt Maggie and Uncle Ray. When they and their two cousins got together, mayhem always ensued.

Ray, her brother not her brother-in-law, was the one who had to erase his own nevers, not her. A wicked grin made its way to her face. One of his nevers was about to be taken care of.

"I swear to God, Frannie, if you marry him, I'm never gonna' come and see you! Do you know what Canada's like? You'd never catch me livin' there!"

It had taken eight years for him to finally relent, but he was coming to see them. The best part of all would be rubbing his nose in the fact that he too now lived in Canada.

Fraser's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Are you nervous about seeing Ray again?"

She grinned at him.

"Nah. I'm just think it's funny he's married to Thatcher and they live in Toronto."

Fraser smiled back at her and shook his head in amusement.

"I don't see how he could do it."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Ben Fraser, I’m surprised at you! I thought you liked Meg?!"

He gave her a flustered look as he stumbled over his words.

"I didn't...I only meant...his living in Toronto. Not his marriage."

He shook his head again.

"I could never live in Toronto."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never say never Ben."

Clucking her horse forward, she laughed at the expression on his face. Maybe in a few miles she'd let him know she was kidding, but for now, she'd enjoy the moment of torment.

END


End file.
